The Show Must Go On
by Songbird341
Summary: Everyone is cast in a play, and no one was expecting this! Tori plays Beck's love interest, angering Jade severely. Tori tries to tell Andre she loves him, but can't get it right.  Tensions are high, and what happens when Cat opens the haunted trap door?
1. Chapter 1

**The Show Must Go On**

_**So, as you may know, I posted as poll on my page about what story I should begin next. This story got the most votes, so it is the one I'll be beginning. It's inspired by InfinityForever7's story, The West Wing. I'd like to thank her a whole lot for the idea she's placed in my mind with her awesome writing! Please let me know if you'd like this to be continued. And now, I'd like to present my latest creation: The Show Must Go On!**_

**When everyone gets cast in a whodunnit play, _Detect_, they never expected something like this. Tori gets cast as Beck's love interest, which sends Jade steaming, determined to get revenge. Tori considers revealing her feelings for Andre, but keeps messing up. Tensions are high, and every one is turning against each other. But most of all, what are the Shadows of Hollywood Arts, and what happens when Cat opens the mysterious trap door? Will the show go on? Will they make it out of this adventure... alive?**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Victorious. And I DIDN'T eat the last cookie, I SWEAR!**

. . . . .

_Detect Cast List:_

_Carson Lifford (Detective) – Beck Oliver_

_Theo Porter (Assistant) – Andre Harris_

_Rosina Tuscarones – Tori Vega_

_Darla De'Leaure – Jade West_

_Marcus Trindle – Robbie Shapiro_

"_Red Dress" – Cat Valentine_

. . . . .

"YES!" Andre shouted as he read the cast list for _Detect,_ a whodunnit play they had all auditioned for last week. They had been waiting anxiously, and the answers were finally here! And by here, I mean the bulletin board in the Hollywood Arts corridors.

"Alright!" Beck smiled and high-fived Andre, his best friend. They had both landed the star roles, with their friends as the supporting roles. _What could get better than that?_

Jade smiled as she scanned the yellow page. Beck knew she wouldn't express her excitement and relief out loud, so he just wrapped his arm around her and pecked her on the cheek.

"Oh my gosh, yay!" Tori exclaimed. Jade turned to her. "It's not that big a role." Tori glared at her for killing her moment, but turned when she heard Cat squeal.

"YAY! I'm 'Red Dress'!" Cat giggled. "Who's she?" She looked around with confusion. Robbie walked up behind her, his arm around her waist.

"Red Dress is the mystery woman, who actually stole the gem, and is in love with Marcus, the smart bookworm that -" Robbie stopped as he read the cast list. "Is me! I'm Marcus!" He was shocked. He'd thought he would be an extra, after Rex ruined his audition. _He gets a time out when we get home!_ Robbie decided angrily.

"Yay, Robbie!" Cat kissed him on the cheek. "We all got everything we wanted!" Cat was so happy to see everyone content. She gave her stuffed giraffe a squeeze (Now a not-so-inappropriate giraffe, since she and Robbie had taught him some manners) and played with her hair.

"Who's Darla De'whatzit?" Andre asked. Jade smirked as she explained her favorite character in _Detect._

"Darla _De'Leaure _is the top suspect, because of her evil ways and hate towards Rosina," She smiled at Tori, who looked less than enthusiastic. "And, the inspector falls in love with her!" She said triumphantly, as if she had won Beck, though she had no competition.

"No..." Cat shook her head, looking at the character descriptions. Jade's eyes widened.

"What?" Jade asked, a strange edge in her voice.

Cat looked up at her. "It says here that," Cat looked at Tori nervously. "Detective Lifford loves Rosina." Cat ran behind Robbie as Jade threw one of her famous death-stares toward Tori Vega. Tori wished she could hide behind Andre, but knew she wouldn't be slowing Jade's punch down much. Before Jade could wail on Tori, Beck held her back, looking her in the eyes.

"It'll be okay. It's just a play. Don't get all," Beck smirked as he backed away. "Jealous." Jade ran after Beck as he scrambled away, teasing her as she tried to catch him. Tori looked over at them and smiled, though she knew this disagreement was far from over. _They're so imperfectly perfect for each other. And so happy..._

She looked over at Cat and Robbie, who were Eskimo-kissing (rubbing their noses together) and smiled again. _And those two are so weird, but so happy... _She looked at Andre. _Maybe I should tell him how I feel. Maybe he feels the same way... _Tori pushed the thought aside and walked with the others into Sikowitz's class.

"Hello, humans! Hey," Sikowitz began, scanning the group of teenagers. "Where's Scary One and Handsome Hair?" He used the nicknames he had made for them the day they walked into Hollywood Arts. _They fit pretty well..._ Andre half-smiled.

Cat giggled as he asked this, realizing that those two could be anywhere in the building, still chasing each other. "They could be a while..." She played with a frilly bow in her hair.

"Alright, take your seats!" Sikowitz called out. "Who has any exciting news about their weekend?" He asked. He always asked them this before class started, being the flexible teacher he is, because he liked to have "positive energy", as he called it, flowing through the room before they begin acting out scenes.

"I have a bow!" Cat jumped in front of the class and displayed her pink bow. She waited for applause, or something of the sort.

"... Pretty?" Tori supplied. Cat giggled and walked back to her seat.

"How about you, _Rosina?_" Sikowitz pointed to Tori, wiggling his eyebrows. Tori resented that title more than five minutes ago.

"Ughh," She moaned. "Jade's going to kill me."

"I said exciting news, that is dull news!" Sikowitz corrected her.

Tori looked at her teacher in surprise. "It's not exciting that my life is in danger?"

"No..." Sikowitz laughed. Everyone stared at him in utter shock. "But really, Tori. Jade says this, what? Every other day? And are you dead?"

"Not yet." Rex laughed. Tori glared at him from across the room.

"Thank you, Rex!" Tori whined, crossing her arms and sinking in her chair. Andre laughed and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry, Jade's not gonna -" Jade stomped in, kicking Tori's seat over as she passed it. That shut Andre's mouth.

Beck walked up behind Tori and whispered in her ear, "She's gonna kill you..."

"Oh, so now your nibbling on her ear? Classy!" Jade snapped, scowling from her seat, which was dangerously close to Tori. Beck messed up Jade's hair and sat between Tori and Jade, as if he was protecting her. Tori was thankful for it.

"Now! Tori and Andrew!" Sikowitz called out. Andre gave him an annoyed look, and Sikowitz laughed. For a few minutes. No, seriously. Like, 7 minutes. Cackling. Chortling. Whooping and hollering, you name it! It was getting awkward when he finally stopped.

"Andrew... Andrew, oh yes!" He looked very content with himself. He wiped a tear from his eye and began again. "Andre and Tori, get up here!" They obeyed.

_Yes! This is my chance to tell him I love him! _Tori felt a familiar fluttering (try saying _that_ five times fast!) in her chest as she and Andre met on the stage.

"Now, you will perform a scene, as a captain of a steamship and a rich woman. Now, the boat is about to crash, and there are no more life boats left for the two of you. ACTION!" Sikowitz shouted. _Perfect! _Tori smiled.

She imagined how the scene would play out:

. . . . .

"_If the ship goes down, I'll go down with it!" Andre shouted._

"_And if you go down, I'll go down with you!" Tori took his arm._

"_Go jump on a life boat! I'll stay here!" _

"_No! I'm not leaving you!" She shouted passionately. Now was her time to Make It Shine._

"_Why not?"_

"_Because," Her heart skipped a beat as she cupped his face in her hands. "I love you, Andre!" She leaned in to kiss him, and..._

. . . . .

"Tori? What are you doing?" Andre asked confusedly. She was leaned in, her hands on his face, about to kiss him. She dropped her hands, looking at the rest of the class. _Had I really said anything? Out loud? _She wondered nervously. _Idiot!_

Everyone was staring at her. The class went on in a quiet, awkward manner until the bell rang. _Saved By The Bell, huh?_ Tori sighed, her face red. Andre avoided her for the rest of class, though he wasn't mad at her. Just embarrassed. And confused. Very confused.

**What did you think of the first chapter? You likey? Should I keep going? I'll update after 5 reviews.**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: Nope. I _don't own Victorious!_ I'm just borrowing the characters to enhance my writing :) I don't own any names italicized, either. **

Andre soon forgot the interesting "scene" in acting class. Tori, however, couldn't get it off her mind. _Stupid, stupid stupid! I'm so embarrassed! _

She walked into the black box theater the next day for the first _Detect_ rehearsal. Cat, wanting to get in the spirit of the play, brought a fake ruby from her brother. He found the most interesting things at bus stops...

Everyone met on the stage. Beck had on a tweed jacket, with a magnifying glass in the pocket. Jade wore a long, fitting black dress, her hair straightened to flow down over the spaghetti straps. Her face was twisted up, as she held Beck's arm a little tighter than usual. Andre had on some glasses and pulled his hair back, but otherwise, was still the same old Andre. Hollywood Arts hoodie, jeans, and some _Adidas_. Tori wore a green dress down to her knees, with matching heels, a pearl necklace and pearl earrings. Cat, of course, wore a red dress, down to her ankles, draping behind her a little as she walked. Of course, it sparkled, as did her red lips, earrings and matching ring. And Robbie wore a suit and his glasses, gelling his hair back. They dressed up to get in the mood for the first rehearsal (after the table read, of course). It was a Hollywood Arts tradition.

"Alright, let's rehearse this thing!" Sikowitz ran into the room. He, being their acting teacher, decided to be the director for the play. Decked out in full knight armor, he ran to the stage to greet the group. But he was surprised to find no one else in Medieval attire.

"Dear Ghandi!" Sikowitz was embarrassed. He looked down at his knight costume, and ran out of the theater. Everyone looked at each other.

"Why was he-?" Cat asked Jade.

"I dunno." Jade interrupted lazily. Cat nodded slowly and turned back to the rest of the group.

Breaking the silence, Tori jumped in. "Why don't we go ahead and start rehearsing?" She suggested.

"Oh, what a wonderful idea!" Jade said in her Tori-voice. Tori rolled her eyes in annoyance as she flipped the script open. "'Scene 1. Everyone is at the birthday party, until Rosina reveals her gem has been stolen'. Okay! And, action!" Everyone stepped into place.

"I can't believe I even bothered to show up to Rosina's birthday!" Jade scowled.

"Why not, Darla? Rosina considers you her close friend." Robbie asked.

"We're nothing of the sort. That's just her excuse to be perfect and nice to every one." Jade sighed. Everyone looked around, waiting for something.

"'Enter Red Dress'. Cat? You should be entering from the kitchen!" Tori called over to her. She was poking around backstage. She turned to them.

"Hi guys!" She giggled. "I'm just exploring!" She peeked into the trap door. She jerked back from the door, looking frightened. Nobody thought much of it, because she's, well... Cat.

"Cat, come read your lines!" Andre said. Cat frowned at him. "Now." He said firmly. Cat walked up to them, pouting. He patted her shoulder, and she read her lines.

"Why, look at this place!" She said in an accent, which was required for her character. It was elegant, soft, like she was on a cloud.

Robbie, "Marcus", stared at "Red Dress", a dazed look in his eyes. "Hello. I'm Marcus. Who might I have the honor of addressing, ma'am?" He asked courteously. She blushed as he took her hand and kissed it.

"Aw, Robbie!" Cat giggled. But she snapped back into character. "You can call me 'Red Dress', Marcus." She said mysteriously, kissing him on the cheek. Leaving him frozen in place, she walked out of the room, heels clicking on the floor, red dress trailing behind her. Instantly, "Rosina" ran in.

"My gem! My precious ruby has been stolen!" She cried. Everyone ran to her side.

"Are you sure?" Marcus asked.

She nodded. "Positive."

"Who would've done such a thing?"

Red Dress entered again. "What's going on?"

Marcus explained. "Some on has stolen her ruby! Rosina's 9th birthday present from her deceased father!"

Red Dress gasped. "We must catch this culprit!" She flirtatiously leaned on Marcus's shoulder.

Beck and Andre, or Detective Lifford and Theo, entered the room. "Detective Lifford, at your service."

Rosina ran to the detective. "Oh, Detective, someone has stolen my precious ruby!" She wailed.

"Stay calm ma'am. The criminal," Theo looked around at every one. "Is someone in this room. And no one's going anywhere."

. . . . .

Tori sat next to Cat and Andre the next day at lunch. They were reading over their script. They only had two weeks before the show would go public, so they had to memorize their lines as soon as possible.

"Hey guys! How's it going?" She asked, poking Andre's shoulder. He smiled up at her, then looked back at his script seriously. _Maybe I should ask him if we could see a movie or something? No, that's dumb! The guys should ask the girls!_ Still, Tori was about to ask him, when Jade walked up.

"He's in play-seduction mode. They both are," She sat down. "I'd consider it an illness." She grumbled as she dug into her salad.

"Where's Beck?" Tori asked cautiously.

"Why do _you _care?" She snapped, like the plastic fork in her hand, now in three pieces.

"Um, I- Just wondered why you two weren't together?" She tried to return the peace, but to no avail.

"He's rehearsing his stinkin' play, memorizing the stinkin' part when you two stinkin' kiss, happy?" She stood up, threw her salad on Tori, and walked to another table. Tori turned to Andre and Cat, who were still reading their scripts.

Pulling the lettuce out of her hair, she looked at them and asked, "Did you guys see that?" They didn't respond. She continued to clean her hair. _I wish there hadn't been dressing on that!_

"Hey, people!" Robbie walked up, patting Cat's head lightly. His eyes grew large as they fell on Tori. "Um, you got a little-"

"Thank you, Catherine Obvious!" She frowned. Robbie started to correct her, but decided against it. "How am I supposed to get this stupid gunk out of my hair?" She whined.

"Like this," Jade walked past Tori, pouring her water bottle on her hair. She smirked over her shoulder and waved as she walked away. _Why?_

"Guess what I found out?" Robbie waited for someone to guess. Tori just stared at him. Cat and Andre didn't even acknowledge him. "It turns out, _Detect_ is based on a true story that happened right here at Hollywood Arts!"

"Shut up!" Tori laughed. Robbie didn't laugh. "Y-you're serious?"

"Yuparoony!" He sat at the table.

"Yeah. Red Dress, Rosina, Marcus, Darla, Theo and Detective Lifford were real people. At the time, Hollywood Arts was a mansion, but was torn down after Rosina died." Andre finally stopped reading his script, but only for a moment.

"Told you!" He pointed to Tori in triumph. She nodded. "Cool."

Sinjin walked by the table, stopping to look at Tori. Tori growled at him, but he didn't flinch. He grabbed some lettuce from her hair and stuck it in his mouth. Tori looked around at the others. But they were all reading their scripts. She sighed and ate some lettuce from her hair.

**I know it sounds kind of useless right now, but that will come into play later. Especially that trap door part; don't forget that, kay? **

**Thanks all my reviewers! You all rock! Please keep reviewing!**


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter is where the fun begins. Kind of short, but very important to the story!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Victorious. Why would I be here if I did? Come on. Think a little...**

"Alright," Tori was acting as their director, because they had scared Sikowitz away somehow. "Let's take it from scene 4, where the Detective is questioning everyone privately. Action!" Jade had become more bitter toward Tori since the first rehearsal of she and Beck's kiss scene. She wasn't sure how long she could stand the paranoia, knowing that any chance she gets, Jade could and would try to destroy her.

Beck cleared his throat. "Tell me, Rosina, what you know about the theft." He questioned "Rosina" in a back room.

She gulped. "All I know is someone stole my ruby, and I want it back!" She broke down into stage-tears. She clung to his arm. "Please! Please help me find my ruby! It's the only thing I have left of my father, and I-" Beck interrupted her and stage-kissed her. Jade cracked her knuckles, ready to punch someone out if it lasted longer than 3 seconds. Tori saw this and pulled away quickly.

"We'll find your ruby, Rose," He reassured her. "I promise." He looked at Jade, who was tapping her foot angrily, glaring at Beck. _This'll be a long couple of weeks..._

. . . . .

"Marcus, what do you know about this?" Beck pressed. Robbie looked scared. Beck leaned on the desk, keeping his gaze locked on Robbie.

"Nothing! I was just sitting there, minding my own business, when Rosina cried out that someone stole her ruby!" He defended himself, leaning toward Beck.

"What were you doing?" Andre asked, tapping his finger on the dark wooden desk, flashing a lamp in his eyes.

"I-I was talking to Darla about Rosina. Darla doesn't like her very much at all..." He recalled, snapping his fingers.

"Thank you for your time, Marcus."

. . . . .

"Darla, I've been told you're not very fond of Rosina. Is this true?" Beck asked, trying not to crack up laughing when Jade made a face at him.

"Yes. It's not a secret." She snapped, returning to her more serious visage. She crossed her arms, rolling her eyes at Andre, who closed in on her.

"Then it would make you liable to steal her ruby, her most prized possession, wouldn't it, De'Leaure?" Andre snapped back.

"I didn't do it. I wish I had, but I didn't." She confessed, leaning in on the table.

"Mhmm..." Andre's voice hummed out behind pursed lips, pacing across the stage.

"That's all for now, Darla."

. . . . .

"Is that every one?" Andre asked. Beck nodded, his hands interlocked behind his back.

"It must have been Darla. She has the only reason to." He decided, nodding to Andre, who looked down.

"Unless it's a front." He muttered. Beck looked up.

"What?" He asked, almost laughing.

"Unless it's a front. She might be making it all up, Carson. You never know..." Beck looked hurt.

"She wouldn't do that." He shook his head.

"Maybe it was a lie to get your attention. You said you've worked with her before?" Andre asked. Beck nodded. "She could have just wanted to spend time with you." He patted his shoulder, but Beck shook his hand away and walked to the side of the stage.

Beck sighed. "I just won't believe it."

. . . . .

"Great rehearsal, you guys!" Tori smiled. Jade rolled her eyes. _She thinks she is the judge of that! Ha! Just like she thinks she can steal my boyfriend. Well, she's wrong on both accounts! _She fumed. Because that night, she had a plan for revenge. She could almost taste the evil on her tongue.

That evening, as they left the school, Jade's plan was about to go into action, when something happened. Everyone was getting ready to leave, when she saw Cat and Robbie walking down the hall together, talking. They were laughing, Cat talking about unicorns, Robbie nodding. Something caught Jade's eye. A third shadow rose up behind them, walking with them. _What the-?_ Jade ran to the wall, watching behind the corner. They obviously didn't notice the shadow, but it was still there. Jade watched as the shadow raised its hands in the air, reaching out to Cat and Robbie, and touching their shoulders. Instantly, they started arguing.

"You're so mean to me, Robbie! Why can't you be a nice boyfriend!" She cried out. She spun around to face him.

"Why are you so sensitive about everything?" He spat angrily. "You're always whining about _everything_!"

"I'm so sick of this!" Cat's voice squeaked with intensity. Jade watched from behind the corner in horror.

"Then let's just break up!" Robbie shouted.

"Fine! I'm not being in a play with you! Go kiss your pillow some more! Or maybe, you can get a puppet to be your love interest! Not me!" Cat screamed, very out of character, and ran away sobbing. Jade watched as the shadow disappeared. Robbie wore the saddest expression ever. Jade was about to talk to him, when something grabbed her mouth and spun her around. She went around and around, seeing nothing but the ceiling, until it all faded away with a roar pounding in her ears.

**Sorry for it being so short. It's an embarrassment (sniff sniff) but I hope you'll still review :) What do you think these shadows are? 5 reviews and I'll update on Saturday!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I want to send a super-duper thank you to InfinityForever7! Then, I want to send a super-dee-duper thank you to all my reviewers! Responses are below!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own it. **

Tori, Robbie, Andre and Beck were at the door. Cat had run out the door and driven home, taking Robbie's car by accident. Beck was getting nervous, waiting for Jade. Beck. Nervous. The calm, cool, collected Beck. Nervous. This was bad.

"Maybe we should go look for her..." Tori sighed anxiously. Beck shook his head, putting his hand up.

"You guys stay here, I'm going after her." Beck ran back into the long hallways of Hollywood Arts. _Where on earth could she be?_ He ran through the building, scanning every room for his girlfriend. He ran past the acting classroom, and peeked in. _Nope. Nothing._ He ran and checked the voice classroom. He did a double-take when he saw the curtain move, his heart speeding up. But he soon realized that the window was open, and walked over to close it. _Weird. Who would leave the-_ _There! _He saw something move. _I know I saw something. _

"Who's there?" He asked edgily, backing up against the wall. "S-show yourself!" Something moved again. It was dark, and quick. Very quick. Before he could run after it, something made him freeze. Instantly, foreign thoughts clouded his mind. _Why do you want to find Jade? Has she ever been nice to you, or any of your friends? Don't waste your time, Beck! Let her be. She doesn't want you anymore. Give it up..._

"No! Quit that, Beck! You love her, and you need to find her!" He sped out of the room, closing the door behind him, and continued his search, wiping the sweat off his brow.

. . . . .

"Oh, great! You're awake!" A voice called out. Jade's eyes burned behind her closed eyelids. She opened them slowly and sat up with a jerk. She tried to stand up, but found only that she was chained to dark stone walls. She looked around, confused and scared.

The dark room, lit by a few small torches on the walls, was cold and drafty. Bugs crawled around on the floor, which was enveloped in a mysterious fog, giving the room an eerie look that, any other day, Jade would have adored. But today, she couldn't even try to enjoy its beauty. Because sitting in front of her, was a huge Shadow, on a big pillow, torches on either side of him.

"Hello, Jadelyn." This shadow had a face. Red eyes, large, bony features, and a long robe.

"H-how do you know my name?" She asked. He stood and walked toward her. She backed away, until she was against the wall. He pierced her with his red eyes.

"That's not something you need to worry about. Now, hold really still. This won't hurt much..."

. . . . .

Beck saw Jade on the stage in the black box. _What's she doing here?_ "Jade! Let's go, babe!" He walked up to her and slung his arm around her. She didn't move. She just stared straight forward. Finally, she turned her head to him, shook his arm off and walked away in silence. Beck followed her, wondering if she was okay.

She was at the door when he caught up. Everyone greeted her, but she ignored them.

"Hey Ja- Whoa!" She pushed past Andre. Robbie didn't say a word. Tori started to say something, but was interrupted by Jade's fist. Instantly, her nose was bleeding, and Jade was gone. "Did you guys just – did she – ?" Beck just stared after Jade. He looked at Tori guiltily.

"I- I don't... I'll go talk to her now..." He zipped out of the building, running after Jade. She was walking to her car, as if she hadn't just punched someone in the nose and walked away. _Classic Jade! _Beck rolled his eyes and grabbed his girlfriend's shoulder. She slapped it away, a stinging sensation ringing through his palms. "Gah!"

Jade turned to him slowly. "Jade, what's up with the assault on Tori? You and I are dating, and that's staying that way. Let's go to Creamy Queen and get a sundae, hey?" He pulled her hair behind her ear. Her eyes grew cold, the ocean blue bullets boring holes into his own brown ones. Her skin looked paler than usual, almost lifeless, with sickly pale lips pressed into a tight line. They stared at each other for what seemed like hours, but was really only half a second. She pushed him to the ground and stepped into her car, driving recklessly out of the parking lot. He stared after her, his confusing girlfriend. _What is up with her? That's not the Jade I know..._

He had no idea how true that was.

. . . . .

The shadow, residing in Jade's body, fumbled with the steering wheel. "Fah! I hate technology! What was ever wrong with carriages? Too country, I suppose, for these pitiful city folk!" He looked over at the passenger seat, at a shadow, much resembling Jade West. "Don't you think, Jadey?"

The shadow crossed her arms. "Don't call me that! Who are you? And what do you want with my body, for Pete's sake?" Jade's body may have been overtaken, but she still had her shadow, which, really, was only given to her because this "shadow person" who still wouldn't introduce himself, didn't have a shadow of his own. "And having no shadow would be too suspicious, now wouldn't it?" He had said with Jade's own lips. Well, what used to be _her _lips. So, she was his personal shadow, only able to respond to this mysterious monster. Through words, anyway. But if he caught her acting up while she performed as his shadow, he'd "Deal with that". Ashamed, Jade had to admit she was afraid of this nightmare.

"Well, if you must know _something,_" He began, lazily turning the wheel left and right. "I am, theoretically, Marcus Trindle. Content?" He smirked.

"Theoretically, how?" She snapped. Suddenly, she recalled the name. "Marcus Trindle... From _Detect!_ Our play!"

"Correct, dearie." He laughed. _It's so weird, hearing a deep, ghostly voice come out of my own body!_ She realized. "I am that man."

"Hardly a man..." She mumbled sarcastically. He chuckled.

"It's only a matter of time until you can learn not to sass me, Jadelyn."

She rolled her eyes at the use of her full name. "What do you mean, theoretically?"

"Ah, yes! Well, after I, er, met my end, I was buried under the guest room, where the ruby resided. You now call it a 'Black box', which is odd, considering it looks nothing like a black box." He looked puzzled for a moment, but forgot about it. "Anywho, once I was, erm, deceased and buried, I lost everything. Everything but my knowledge, and my shadow, still standing proudly over my empty body. I took that shadow and claimed it, becoming who I am today."

"A body stealer?" She asked. He just laughed, and squeezed his fist. Suddenly, she felt a tight squeeze, like Indian burn, on her wrist. "Ahh!" She shouted. He laughed again, maniacally, releasing his grip on her shadowed wrist. She was ready to get out of this car, and think of a plan. But she was immobile here, courtesy of Marcus himself.

"Okay, so, you've beat up my worst enemy, so my hat is off to you; but then, you knocked down my boyfriend, so my hat's back on; I'm guessing you're a bad guy here?" She deduced. "Can you tell me why you're doing all this?"

He turned to her. "You see, Jadey," Jade clenched her fists, but remembered the Indian burn, and released her grip on her palms. "That's more like it. I saw that you were performing a play about the terrible jewel case at Rosina's house. Well, I thought I'd use your body; which is delightfully horrifying, if I do say so myself; to reveal the truth to your audience. That after "Red Dress" and I made our escape with the jewel, I learned my love for her was not so strongly returned. She killed me and gave me the ruby to cover her tracks. I did learn her name..." He remembered. "Ah, it was so long ago, I hardly remember her face! She was beautiful, yes. I loved her with all my heart, I did..." He reminisced. "No matter. I plan to reveal her secret, and her true name, bring dishonor to her whole family, and relive my life in my scrawny descendant, Robert Shapiro. I must get my revenge. If I fail, then I will, uh, return to my non-living state." He finished. Jade's face was the picture of horror.

After pinching herself for the 7th time, she came to terms with the fact that she wasn't dreaming. And it scared her. "Pfft! You don't want to live inside Robbie! Ew, he's... gross!" She laughed. It wasn't that she cared about Robbie, oh no. She just... wanted to get out of the situation, of course. Marcus just patted her shoulder, Jade quickly whisking it away, but in vain. Her hand slid right through his, being a shadow.

"Clever, what you're doing, but it won't work. I can only stay in someone's body for a month, unless we are blood-relatives, smart one. I have no choice. I won't live in his grandma." He shivered at the thought. "She's more disgusting than the puppet freak. Oh, why are my descendants so repulsive?" He moaned. Suddenly, a police siren neared them. "What is that?" He asked Jade.

"Why, I have no idea!" She lied. He returned that burning to her, through her leg, this time, so she confessed. "Okay! It's a police siren! They're pulling you over because your driving like a maniac!" She snapped. He would have dealt with her behavior, of course, but was distracted by the siren.

"AHH! I HATE THESE LOUD SOUNDS OF YOUR WRETCHED WORLD!" He screeched, letting go of the wheel. Jade tried to grab at it, but was quickly reminded of her current state.

"GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF!" She screamed at him. He didn't obey, and they flew off the road, toward a collection of tall trees. He didn't know the pedal he pressed on was the acceleration, and continued to push down on it. They instantly started zipping past trees, luckily not hitting any until several minutes later, deep into the woods. The air bags shot off, freaking Marcus out more than the sirens had. Jade bore a hole into her forehead with the palm of her hand. _Grief. Out of all the shadows, I got stuck with the girly one?_ She sighed, trying to open the door. She couldn't grasp the handle. Marcus looked at her like an idiot.

"Idiot!" He muttered. "You can walk through the door!" She did so, waiting for him to finally open the door and step out.

"Well, so-rry, for not having your vast shadow-knowledge!" She sassed. She examined the situation, which looked bleak. They were lost, in the middle of nowhere, with a broken car. The police had obviously given up on them. _Thank God. How am I supposed to explain this to my mom? "Oh, don't worry! That wasn't _me,_ I was just possessed by a shadow of a dead man!" _She moaned inwardly at the thought. "See what you've done? We're lost!"

She heard him shout out in pain. She winced as she felt the pain also. "And quit hurting my body!" She demanded, looking at the car, kicking the now-smashed-to-pieces hood, then reeling in pain.

"Augh! Stop kicking stuff!" He shouted from the other side of the car, hugging his, no, _her,_ foot to _her_ chest. This was going to be a long night...

**So? What did you think? Please review! 5 reviews and guess what? I'll update!**

**InfinityForever7: Here's Jade's PoV for ya :)**

**Minilikescoffee: See how close you were? ;D**

**PurpleVolcano: Yes. _Detect_ is original, made especially for this story.**

**Everyone else, thanks for reviewing! It means so much!**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hey guys! I updated early because I wanted to share something with you. If you love Cabbie, please go to **____**www. /petitions /makecabbi ehappen**__** without the extra spaces, and SIGN THE PETITION FOR CABBIE! It was just put up today, so PLEASE go sign it! And tell your Cabbie-loving friends! P.S. It requires a name entry and location entry, so if you're not comfortable with that, just put your fanfiction username and put "Somewhere" as your location. Thanks! **_

_****~Songbird341~****_

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Victorious, I swear!**

They hadn't seen Jade for a couple days since then. They were beginning to get worried.

"Great!" Tori frowned. "We're only 3 days away from the first performance, and Jade still hasn't shown!" She looked down, tapping her foot anxiously. _Where could she be? I hope she's not hurt... _Tori's brow furrowed. _I mean, just because she's a big part of this play! And... Beck's the lead! He wouldn't go on without her! That's all..._ She was afraid to admit she was worried about Jade. She usually didn't just throw a tantrum and disappear.

But she wasn't half as worried as Beck was. Every moment he wasn't acting, he was wringing his hands and texting Jade. But even when he was acting, his heart wasn't in it. He was dazed, thinking back to that night. How cold had her eyes been, empty and dull. How pale had her skin been, looking as thin as paper. Her surprising strength had thrust him to the ground. A large goose egg laid under his skin, as a result of the blow. He rubbed it, winced at the touch, and his eyes watered.

"Let's practice that last scene." Andre suggested. Tori nodded and walked to her place. Her eyes met his, and her heart skipped a beat. _I just want to tell him. I can't hold it in!_ She rolled her eyes at herself, thinking about liking Andre when Jade was possibly in trouble. But Andre took this as if it were directed to him, and looked down. Tori realized this, and moaned inwardly at her own stupidity.

Robbie and Tori were backed against the wall, Beck and Andre questioning them. Pretending Jade was next to them, Beck questioned her. "Give it up, Darla. We all know you stole the ruby." Beck reasoned. As if she had responded, he continued. "Who else would have the cause to? You hate Rosina, you love jewelry, and we've already questioned everyone else."

There was an awkward silence, in place of where Jade's line should've been. Robbie muttered her line out the side of his mouth, like he did with Rex (who was scarce these days, since they had started rehearsing for the place), and his voice sounded peculiarly like Jade's. "Not _everyone._"

Cat entered in from the side. "Yes," She didn't even sound like herself. Her voice was lower, and more serious. "Not _everyone_, Detective." Everyone looked at her in horror. "Oh, yes, my friends. I stole the ruby. Surprised? I'd suppose so." She smirked. She grabbed Robbie's arm. "Let's go." He looked forlorn, but followed her anyway.

"Okay, Cat. So in this scene, you're gonna be lifted up by a cord, as if you had shot a cord to the ceiling and reeled yourself up. So, for now, just put your hand in the air, like you're holding a cord, kay?" Tori instructed her. Cat nodded, and threw her hand up in the air.

"Woosh!" She exclaimed. Robbie smiled at her, like "Woosh!" was some inside joke between them. Which, of course, it was. When they were young, they were fascinated with superheroes, and always pretended to fly around and said "Woosh!". But, no one else knew that.

"But wait," Robbie turned to Tori. "Shouldn't she practice before the show starts? What if there's a problem? What if she gets hurt?" He asked protectively. He wrapped his arms around Cat, who giggled at his caring. She had never had a boyfriend. Well, a serious one. Though she was certainly qualified for one. She had met many guys that had taken a liking to her. But none of them seemed... right. Like Robbie.

Beck laughed dryly, sounding forced. But at least it was a laugh. "Relax. She'll practice before the first performance." He patted Robbie's shoulder. He had been attempting to join in on the conversation, but he was too worried about Jade. _What had she been doing that night? And what is she doing right now?_

. . . . .

_We've been lost for a few days, now. You'd think this magical shadow dude would have a built-in GPS or something. Anyway, we just found a path that looks like it will lead us out of these God-forsaken woods. I'm so sick of being a freaking ghost or something. Why? Why did he have to pick _my_ body? I'm almost wishing he had taken Robbie's from the beginning..._

"Aha! We're free!" The shadow that had captivated Jade's body was full of excitement as he found the light at the end of the tunnel. Or, the end of the woods. _Thank God!_ Jade moaned inwardly. She had learned that this shadow guy packed a pretty punch if she acted up. The burn marks on her limbs explained that for her.

"So, what do you plan to do with my body _next?_" Jade asked in annoyance. All she wanted was to get back to Beck, in her normal form. She chewed her black-painted fingernails, now chipping away by the minute. Her own body turned to her and smiled deviously. _Wow. That's scary._ She noticed, looking at her own mysterious grin. _I'm freaking awesome! Except, not right now. Because I'm up against myself. Which isn't so hot._

"Well, I already told you, but I'll explain again." He turned to her. "I'm taking your body over to your sweet little play tomorrow. I'll use your scary little self to expose "Red Dress" for who she _really _is. Well, was, since she has, erm, passed. Then, I'll capture Robbie's body and -"

"Okay, what's your issue with the word die?" Jade snapped. Instantly, he shriveled a bit.

"Don't say that!" He shrieked. "It bothers me!"

Jade smirked. "What, do you mean, 'die'?" She asked innocently.

"Stop _saying_ it!" He clenched his fist, sending a sharp sting into her neck, but she ignored it, though she wanted to cry out in pain. Jade noted the fact that he was bothered with death. _Duly noted, shadow-man_, She smiled.

He took Jade's phone out from his pocket and called for a taxi. As he hung up, something went off in Jade's mind. She waited until they got in the taxi 10 minutes later.

"Wait," Jade secretly had an idea. "They won't do the show if they think I'm not coming. I should call them." She reached for the phone, but her stupid shadow hand slipped right through it. "Just let me have the phone," She growled. He thought it over, and waved his hand at her. Suddenly, one of her hands was real, from the wrist down, and one of his was merely a shadow.

"Here. Now she can hear you, and you can dial. But no funny business!" He snapped. _Finally!_ She grabbed the phone and dialed Cat, conscious of the red eyes staring at her.

"_Hello, Cat speaking! But, not a real Cat! Cat's can't talk, silly! Not yet..."_ Cat's cheery voice boomed out of the phone. Jade winced at the piercing sound, and pulled the phone away from her ear a little.

"It's Jade." She informed her.

"_Oh, hi Jade! We've all been worried about you! Are you okay?"_ Cat had serious concern brimming in her voice. _Please be okay, Jade! Please come to the play!_

"I'm..." She looked around. "O-kay. Look, I called to let you know that I'll be at the play tomorrow." She glanced at Marcus, who had turned Jay-Z up to blasting. Now was her chance.

"_Hey, is that Jay-Z? You shouldn't listen to him, Jade! He says dirty words! One time, I was listening to-"_

"Run, Cat." She whispered just loud enough for them to hear. Her voice shook as she repeated her warning. "Tell everyone to run from that theater before I get there."

"_B-but, why, Jade? It's not like you're going to hurt us, right? You wouldn't do that, would you?" _Cat asked in horror. _What's going on?_ She twirled her hair around her finger on the other end of the line.

"I don't really have a choice right now, Cat. Just get everyone to run," Her voice cracked as Marcus lowered the music. "Please. Just listen to me."

"_O-okay, Jade. I'll tell them."_ She heard the phone click. Jade was bad about hanging up without saying goodbye.

Jade smiled weakly up at her own face. _Hopefully, he didn't hear anything, _Jade's stomach was doing flips at the thought. _And Cat better listen to me. I can not let her get hurt... by me._

**Ooh! What will happen next? Will Cat obey Jade's warning? Sneak preview for the next chapter:**

Suddenly, she was swinging back and forth, free-falling down, toward the stage. "HELP! I'M NOT REALLY SUPERCAT! I'M ON A CORD THAT JUST BROKE! HELP!" Robbie was having a mini-meltdown at this. Everyone was rushing to catch Cat, but it was too late. The cord snapped, and she was suddenly falling into the trap door.

_Dummy me! _She scolded herself in the split second she was falling. She fell right into the trap door, and kept going, down, down, down into the deep, dark abyss that lay beyond the trap door. The one no one had ventured into for years. And as Cat hit the cold, unforgiving stone floor, she understood why.

**Thanks all my reviewers! You rock! Now go sign that petition! And review please! P.S. Sorry if it's not the best. I didn't have time to edit it! I have to leave, so bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Thanks everyone, for reading! Sorry for the late update :( Forgive me!**_

_****~Songbird~****_

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Victorious, sadly. I wish. There's so many ideas I would want put into action...**

Cat walked nervously into the black box theater the next day. _What should I tell them? What if they don't listen to me? What do I do? _Cat was vexed at the thought of Jade hurting them all because no one had listened. _And why do we need to run? Jade is always super protective over me! Why would she hurt me?_

"Hey, Cat!" Tori waved her over. "What's the big news?" Cat had texted each of them, declaring big news. Funny, they all thought it was good news. Cat walked up to the stage, where everyone was standing. Beck looked at her expectantly, hoping to find Jade in her words. She walked up next to Robbie, who began rubbing her neck, noticing how tense she was. For Cat, being tense was like a dog meowing. It just wasn't natural.

"You can tell, us, Lil' Red." Andre assured her, pushing her hair behind her ear, which made her smile. Maybe she could tell them... Andre at least. Tori and Robbie might not take it well. And Beck, oh, Beck was going to freak, and go look for Jade. Cat gulped the lump in her throat as Robbie place a kiss on her very-red head.

"Jade called, and said she's coming to the performance tonight." Cat began. Everyone smiled and looked relieved. Except for Beck. He knew there was more to this story. He could read people like a book. But not everyone could read him. He was very deep and complicated. Hence, the transparent locker.

Cat nodded at him and continued. "She said she's okay. But, she said-" Cat looked at Beck sadly. "That we need to run, before she gets here." Everyone's expressions changed immediately.

"Why would she say that, Cat?" Tori asked nervously. Cat shook her head.

"I asked her if she was going to hurt us, and why. She said she didn't really have a choice. I think someone's putting her up to it." She explained worriedly. "I-I'm sorry! She rushed off the phone! And, she was listening to Jay-Z on a car radio, and, that's all I know!" Cat broke into a sob of confusion. She just wanted to talk to Jade. She buried her face in Robbie's chest.

Beck started up. "I'm going after her. She must be in trouble." Andre grabbed his shoulder.

"That's not a good idea." He told him. Tori looked at Andre helplessly.

"Then what do we do? Why would she tell us to run from her? If she wanted to hurt one of us, she would just come right out and do it." She shook her head. "What if she was kidnapped?"

Beck reeled backwards. "I'm going to find her right now!" He tried to push past Andre, but failed.

"Dude, we'll see her tonight. She said she was coming. So, we're staying and seeing her." He calmed him. Cat shook her head.

"Guys, she seemed _really _serious and scared. We really should leave." She was on the edge of an anxiety attack. Robbie felt her heartbeat speed up and hugged her to his chest protectively, whispering "It's going to be okay"s in her ear. She sniffed back tears and leaned against Robbie like she had leaned against her dad. Well, before he started abusing her and her mother when she was 6. Her mother had reported him to the CPS (**C**hild **P**rotection **S**ervices) and left her in foster care. Why? Because before he went to jail, her father had threatened her mother, frightening her to an extent of changing her identity and moving out of state. _Oh well..._ She was used to foster care nowadays.

"We _men _aren't gonna let her hurt anybody!" Robbie bragged, elbowing Beck and Andre, who stared at him as though he'd grown another head. He sighed and looked down, then enveloped Cat in his arms again. Ever since he had started dating Cat, he had found a new self inside him. Sure, he still wasn't as strong as other guys. But he was more confident. He had a _girlfriend_! That wasn't _disgusting_! That counts for something, right? Cat giggled at her "Strong man".

Tori looked down nervously. "I don't know guys. What if there's a reason she told us to run?" She shook her head. Andre put his arm around her and gave her a squeeze, which made her smile slightly. But it didn't reassure her any.

_There's something going on here. I can't put it down._

. . . . .

"We're here!" The deep voice roared through Jade's mouth. Jade rolled her shadowy eyes at his idiocy.

"You need to make your voice higher if you're gonna be me." She instructed him, blowing on her nails, pretending she wasn't freaking out. But what was she supposed to do? She was about to put all her friends' lives in danger. Well, _she_ wasn't. Her new _friend_ was.

"Like this?" He asked, sounding like a little girl. Jade winced at the disgusting voice gracing what used to be _her _lips. She gagged at his next attempts to match her voice.

"Here," He sighed. "You just speak for me. No funny games, now. I just need you to speak for me to get backstage." _Funny. He _really _thinks I won't pull any tricks. He should learn a little more about the bodies he "borrows"._

They stepped out of their rented car and walked into Hollywood Arts, a huge building standing tall and proud amongst the mansions and businesses of California. She pretended to be his shadow, matching his every movement almost naturally. _This is simple_, She rolled her eyes. _Now, to make sure everyone ran, like she said to..._

"She" walked into the black box theater, recognized as part of the cast. _Hmm... Wonder how the play is still selling tickets if the cast left the – _Her thoughts were interrupted at the sight of her "friends". Backstage. Where they _weren't _supposed to be.

. . . . .

Cat giggled as she snapped on her harness, though she was extremely nervous at the thought of Jade. Robbie tightened the straps around her stomach and shoulders, making sure she was okay. Everyone was extremely snippy with each other that night, as the opening night nerves got to them. Or so they thought. But only Beck had realized the dark figures lurking around, angering everyone they passed, then disappearing before he could blink. One of those shadowy figures passed by Cat and Robbie, who seemed like its favorite targets.

"OWW!" Cat screeched. "ROBBIE! YOU HURT ME!" She turned to him and started to cry at the tight harnesses slowly rubbing at her flesh, Robbie scrambling to unlatch them. When he finally did, Cat's skin was red and stinging. Tears lingered in her eyes, slowly dripping down her cheeks, mostly because of the stress, not the harness; Jade-stress, play-stress, harness-stress. What if she fell? What if Jade came and did something scary? What if she didn't come, and the play was so bad, and her foster parents that _finally_ came to a play of hers thought it was stupid and pulled her out of Hollywood Arts? Every worry pounded in her head, including the fear that her head would explode, until it was too much and she plopped on the floor and sobbed. Robbie followed her down to the floor. Tori walked up to her and sat down next to her and Robbie.

"Cat, I'm sorry! I was just trying to make sure you were safe, and- I'm and idiot!" He sighed, feeling guilty that he had hurt his Kitty-Cat. Cat shook her head and scooted close to Robbie.

"It's not that." She sniffed. "I'm just really... really..." She searched for the right word.

"Stressed?" Tori supplied.

"No..." She shook her head slowly. Robbie laughed and helped her up.

"Let's get you in that harness and watch you fly, okay?" Tori encouraged her. She nodded with a "Kay kay!" and stood still as Robbie eased her harness back on. He signaled the tech-guy to pull the cord up, which he ran up to the catwalk to do. _Hee hee! "Cat"walk!_ She was amused.

Suddenly, something caught her eye. _Is that... Jade? It is!_ "It's Jade!" She spun around, already being lifted into the air. Everyone at the play was alert of Jade's warning, and was very on-edge about it, too. Robbie spun around as she said this.

"Jade? Are you sure?" He asked quickly. Cat pointed at Jade, who was standing, arms crossed, observing the stage. _It's funny. There's no light shining on her, but she still has a shadow._ She noticed. Before she could greet Jade, she was 10 feet into the air. She squealed in surprise. Jade turned to the noise, and her eyes grew wide as she saw Cat. _Why does she look so surprised? She knows I get to do this for the play!_ Cat waved at her.

"HEY JADE!" She caught everyone's attention at the use of her name. "LOOK! I'M SUPERCAT!" She pretended to be a superhero, flying to and fro. Unfortunately, not only Jade heard her calls.

The guy on the catwalk _(tee hee)_ had heard this, and, remembering her warning to run before she got here, let the cord loose and ran.

Cat was 30 feet in the air when this happened. Suddenly, she was swinging back and forth, free-falling down, toward the stage. "HELP! I'M NOT REALLY SUPERCAT! I'M ON A CORD THAT JUST BROKE! HELP!" She screeched, catching everyone's attention, if she hadn't already. Robbie was having a mini-meltdown at this. Everyone was rushing to catch Cat, but it was too late. The cord snapped, and she was suddenly falling into the trap door. Her mind flashed back to earlier that morning.

_Cat was poking around the backstage again, looking for someone who had her costume. She found the trap door, and decided to give it a peek. She opened it, and heard a shriek. She ran away in horror, forgetting to close it back again. Before she could go back and fix it, she had run into Andre, who was talking about lighting, and got interested. _

_Dummy me! _She scolded herself in the split second she was falling. She fell right into the trap door, and kept going, down, down, down into the deep, dark abyss that lay beyond the trap door. The one no one had ventured into for years. And as Cat hit the cold, unforgiving stone floor, she understood why.

**Ooh! What will happen next? Stay tuned, and please review!**

**Sneak Peek for next chapter:**

"No one move, or Jadey gets it." A deep voice called out. The group sat up from their current state, laying on the cold stone ground, bruises covering their limbs. Except for Robbie and Cat. Cat's body was still deciding on consciousness. And Robbie was at the foot of Jade.

"Jade? You're back in your body!" Tori exclaimed. But Jade shook her head, as Jade-shadow stepped into the torch-light, her head down. Jade's face twisted into a smirk.

"Jadey's been a bad girl, so she gets a time out, Victoria." She smiled evilly. Jade-shadow just rolled her eyes, her hands appearing to be bound somehow.

"What's going on? Which one of you is Jade?" Beck asked angrily.

"And where's Robbie?" Andre asked. "And Cat?" At these words, Robbie Shapiro was jerked up by his collar by Jade – er – the non-shadow. He smiled weakly, but only for a moment. He cried out in pain as his wrists were twisted by Jade.

_**Please please please review! Thanks so much! **_


	7. Chapter 7

_**I've been trying to space these chapters out more, but I can't help but update! I love reading the reviews I get :)**_

**DISCLAIMER: Unowned. **

. . . . .

"CAT! ARE YOU OKAY?" A faint voice called up from above her head. Cat's eyelids felt as if they were cemented to her eyes. She finally opened them, but hardly could tell they were open. It was so dark, opening her eyes made no difference. She jerked her arm in the air, making sure she was alive.

"W-wha...?" She asked. Coming to her senses, she jerked up, dust clouding her nose and causing her to sneeze. But, before she could let it out, a hand covered her mouth. It was cold with fair skin. Clearly a female hand, Cat could tell, by its long nails that gripped at the skin on her face. She could barely breathe, the hold on her mouth was so tight. She bit the hand, causing it to pull away in pain. She readied herself for a scream, when she felt a sharp pang on the nape of her neck, and slowly, everything started to fade...

. . . . .

"Do you see her?" Tori asked worriedly. Andre shook his head, leaning over the trap door. He examined the dark hole, when the door slammed shut, and he jerked back, shouting "Oh, my god!" He whipped his head around, and stared. Because, before him, was Jade's shadow. But no Jade.

"Jade?" He asked. Tori grabbed his shoulder and clung to his side in fear. Beck walked in and saw the two, dropping the cord he had been holding.

"Uh, guys?" He walked up to them, waving his hand in front of them, when Andre grabbed his shoulder and spun him around to face the body-less shadow. Beck reeled backward, almost falling into the trap door. "W-what's going on? Is this some kind of sick joke, because I'm not-" Instantly, the Jade-shadow started shaking her head. Beck grabbed Andre's shoulder to steady himself.

Jade pointed down into the trap door repeatedly. Beck nodded slowly. "You want us t-to go down there?" She pointed at him and nodded. Tori looked at Beck in shock.

"Hey guys, I found the guy from the catwalk, he said-" Robbie almost fell backward. "What is going on? Don't play with me, I'm a freak-pee-er!" He almost thought they were pulling a prank on him. He had begun to freak out when Cat fell in the trap door, so they sent him to find the guy on the catwalk for no reason in particular other than getting him off the scene. Andre shook his head at Robbie.

"J-jade, who did this to you?" Beck asked, ready to carve the name of the mystery man on his gravestone. Jade shook her head and touched her neck, signaling that she couldn't speak.

"She can't speak," Tori pointed out, making Jade-shadow roll her eyes.

Beck nodded. "Yup. That's Jade."

"I'm going to get Cat!" Robbie summoned up the courage and pushed past them, but found a shadowed Jade (who he still thought was his paranoid imagination) blocking his path. "What?"

She shook her head furiously, pointing at Robbie, then at the trap door. He tried to push her away, but his hand went right through her. He feared she would do something to him if he walked any further, and retreated. She tried to pantomime something, until a look of true terror swept over her. For behind them was a giant hand-shadow, grabbing each and every one of them and pulling them into the trap door, the door falling shut behind them.

. . . . .

"No one move, or Jadey gets it." A deep voice called out. The group sat up from their current state, laying on the cold stone ground, bruises covering their limbs. Except for Robbie and Cat. Cat's body was across the dark room, still deciding on consciousness. And Robbie was at the foot of Jade.

"Jade? You're back in your body!" Tori exclaimed. But Jade shook her head, as Jade-shadow stepped into the torch-light, her head down. Jade's face twisted into a smirk.

"Jadey's been a bad girl, so she gets a time out, Victoria." She smiled evilly. Jade-shadow just rolled her eyes, her hands appearing to be bound somehow.

"What's going on? Which one of you is Jade?" Beck asked angrily.

"And where's Robbie?" Andre asked. "And Cat?" At these words, Robbie Shapiro was jerked up by his collar by Jade – er – the non-shadow. He smiled weakly, but only for a moment. He cried out in pain as his wrists were twisted by Jade.

"Who are you?" Tori shrieked. Jade just chuckled.

"If you _must_ know," She began. "I'm the 'ghost' of Marcus Trindle. You know, the man in your silly little play?" A deep voice rang out from Jade's mouth.

"And you're... _in Jade's body_?" Beck asked. S/he nodded slightly. That was all Beck needed to hear. "Get out of my girlfriend's body or I will personally-"

"What?" Marcus laughed. "Kill me? Beat me up? Cute, Beckett. And you could try it, too. If you don't mind hurting your girly-friend." He laughed, motioning to Jade-shadow. She looked up at him, fearfully trembling; something Jade didn't do. _They must be telling the truth..._

"Just leave her alone, freak. What do you want with her?" Beck's voice cracked. Andre patted his shoulder.

"Nothing, Beckett. Only Robbie." He answered him, looking at the terrified Jewish boy at his feet. He kicked him, getting him to stand up. "He is to be my personal body from now on. He's all I want. Other than to ruin your pathetic play and reveal the truth. That Red Dress is not only a master theft, but a murderer. I learned that the hard way, you should know."

"Wait, why did you put air quotes around the word 'ghost'?" Tori asked curiously. He walked up close to Tori and explained.

"Well, because technically, I'm not a ghost." He began. "I'm a shadow. See, after someone dies an unnatural death, as in murder and blame, they have an option to take form as their shadow, which, I did. There are few of them, really. Not all of them could muster the strength to keep living while dying. If you understand that..." He laughed. "The only purpose is to bring revenge to their killers. If not, they'll, well-" He shook his head. "No matter. Now that you know all you need to know, while I dispose of Miss West for her bad behavior, and ruin your poor little play, enjoy your sleep..." Jade extended her arm and fog clouded around them. No matter how hard they struggled, they eventually fell into a deep sleep.

. . . . .

A laugh awakened Cat from her battle over consciousness. She slowly sat up, noticing that torches had been lit. _Someone's here with me. Who is it?_ _Tee hee, this is like one of those horror movies Jade made me watch!_ Cat pushed the giggly thoughts away and tried to stay focused. She turned, and saw all her friends, sleeping. She was about to ask them what was going on, when something stirred in the corner of her eye. It was Jade! But, a very _dark_ Jade! _Silly Jade! She wore so much black clothes and make up she turned all-black!_ Cat thought. _Hey, what does she want?_

Cat inched toward Dark Jade slowly. "What's wrong, Jay?"She whispered, making Jade roll her eyes. She touched her neck, implying that she couldn't speak. Cat nodded and whispered "Charades?" Jade rolled her eyes, and motioned to Cat's pocket, which, as always, had a pencil and a Hello Kitten notepad tucked inside. Cat pulled them out and handed them to her, but they fell right through her hands. Cat jumped back at this, but Jade put a hand out to reassure her. She motioned her closer, and got Cat to pick up the pencil, poising it for writing. Dark Jade leaned over and traced lines on the paper, Cat following behind with the pencil. When she was done, several minutes later, Cat looked up at Jade naively. She rolled her eyes again and pointed to the notepad.

"Oh!" Cat nodded. She looked at the notepad, that read "You must stop Other Me. There is a ruby that controls her. Destroy it. Trust me." Cat nodded, though she all but understood. _Another Jade? This must be a dream._ But then, all her dreams ended with candy and unicorns when she saved the day, so, why not?

"Kay kay!" Cat giggled. But, as she turned to look for the ruby, she found something else.

_Other Jade._

**:O What will happen next? Can childlike, innocent Cat save the day? 6 reviews and I'll update!**

**Sneak Peek:**

The ladder was an old wooden ladder, leaning up against the stone walls. When it received the blow, it snapped in two, slowly falling to the ground and shattering into thousands of wooden pieces.

And Cat? Cat was digging her nails into the stone slits of the wall, squeezing her eyes shut as her legs dangled in mid-air. Once she realized she was alive, she opened her mouth to assure Jade, forgetting the ruby that was clamped in her mouth. It fell to the ground and shattered.


	8. Chapter 8

_**So, guess what? Turns out, I had some inspiration, and there should be about 12 chapters now! So, no worries about the sequel just yet. Thanks! Short chapter, sorry, but I have to go somewhere tonight! P.S. It's my baby boy Shih-Tzu's 1st birthday! So show Remie some love and review! :D**_

_****~Songbird341~****_

**DISCLAIMER: If I've ever said I own Victorious, you may call me Little Laura Lies-A-Lot! P.S. Laura isn't my real name, so DON'T CALL ME THAT!**

"Well well well... Someone woke up early, didn't they?" Other Jade spat at the redhead, raising a torch at Dark Jade, who looked like a deer caught in headlights. Cat shrieked, dropping the pencil and notepad to the ground. "Yes, Caterina, I guess we'll have to dispose of you, won't we?" As she inched toward Cat, Dark Jade jumped in front of her, though she couldn't have stopped Other Jade if she had tried.

"Leave her alone!" Dark Jade demanded, though only Other Jade could hear her. From behind her back, she couldn't tell her lips had even moved. Cat just waited nervously, until Other Jade spoke again.

"Now, now, Jadey. No need to get protective," She maneuvered around Dark Jade, though she could have walked right through her. "I wouldn't even _think_ about touching a red hair on this young girls hea-" She suddenly froze in place. Other Jade lifted the torch up to Cat's face, then reeled backward. "No... No, it can't be!" Cat was horrified as Other Jade dropped the torch to the ground, only to find the fire go out.

"... Red Dress?" Other Jade gasped. Cat stared at her, backing away. Dark Jade put up a hand to settle Cat, though she didn't look calm either. "Y-you're alive?"

"W-whatty?" Cat asked in confusion. Other Jade tripped and almost fell. "Oh, don't be scared! I-" She reached a hand out to Other Jade. She slapped her hand away. Cat jerked her hand away, wincing. _Why is Jade acting so weird? Oh wait, Other Jade!_

"S-stay back! I'm warning you! Stay back, Melissa!" Other Jade sputtered, backing up against the wall. Cat blinked slowly at the name, then giggled.

"My Great Granny's name is Melissa! How kooky!" She recalled. Other Jade just shook her head.

"Nice try, Melissa! Now, stand aside, as I regain life by wreaking havoc on your reputation!" Suddenly, a large, dark hand grabbed Cat and held her against the wall. Cat screamed as it squeezed tighter and tighter on her frail body. Other Jade pushed past her and climbed the ladder quickly, slamming the trap door behind her.

. . . . .

Cat slowly came back to her senses, to the sound of loud grunting and pounding. She opened her eyes, still backed against the wall, to find Robbie wrestling with the giant hand that had held her secure. _Wow! Robbie's never been so strong!_ She remarked silently, when she turned her head to find a Dark Robbie, just like Jade had been. _Too much male make-up? They really need to lighten up!_

"Cat! Grab the ruby and go stop Mar – erm – Other Jade!" Jade's voice came out of Robbie's body. Cat giggled at Robbie's interpretation of Jade (she never understood that they were _shadows_, not heavily powdered people) and nodded, lingering a bit to watch him duel the dark hand.

She ran over toward the torches, down a dusty hallway that grew darker and darker as she went further in. She sneezed more than once as she maneuvered through the long corridors, turning at every corner, until she came to a fork. As soon as she reached it, two shadow-men jumped into her path, holding long, dark sticks. Cat shrieked, a piercing sound ringing through the stone hallways, echoing over and over again. The men cried out, disappearing into the muggy air immediately.

Cat looked at the two paths, trying to decide which to take, when she saw a glimmer coming from the right one. Without waiting, she ran into it and found the ruby sitting on a pedestal. _Oh no, what if there's a sensor?_ She had watched a spy movie with her foster mom once, and in the scene where they stole the Heart of Egypt (not a _real_ heart, of course) they were caught by these hidden red lasers. So, Cat inched toward it, swinging her body side to side, doing a flip, and grabbed the ruby. She squealed happily, forgetting about "red lasers", and ran right through the room with no trouble.

After running back through the corridors, she arrived back at Robbie and Dark Robbie. "Hi Dark Robbie and, erm, Other Robbie? You and Jade should go easy on the make-up!" She waved. Other Robbie rolled his eyes, oddly out of character.

"Hurry, Cat, before he exposes Red Dress!" Robbie snapped, still impersonating Jade. Or so Cat thought. She nodded, flashing him a smile and clutching the ruby in her mouth as she grasped the ladder. She slowly inched up the ladder, fumbling with the large gem in her mouth. _What was I supposed to be doing, again? _She didn't mind it much, and looked down. "One time, my brother was- was..." Her voice trailed off as she gazed down the long ladder, all the way down to the stone floors. She looked around at her sleeping friends, and her heart leaped into her throat. _What if I... fall?_

"Cat! We're not getting any younger here! Or any less like we're gonna die! Hello? Cat?" Jade screeched. She examined Cat, who was trembling on the ladder, holding the ruby in her hand. "Robbie" walked up and shoved on the ladder, which wreaked more havoc than expected.

The ladder was an old wooden ladder, leaning up against the stone walls. When it received the blow, it snapped in two, slowly falling to the ground and shattering into thousands of wooden pieces.

And Cat? Cat was digging her nails into the stone slits of the wall, squeezing her eyes shut as her legs dangled in mid-air. Once she realized she was alive, she opened her mouth to assure Jade, forgetting the ruby that was clamped in her mouth. It fell to the ground and shattered.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Alright, so this is a very important chapter, even though it's kind of short. Important chapters tend to turn out like that (at least, mine do :P). I just got a burst of inspiration for the sequel of this story! I'm so excited for it, and in the 11th chapter I'll release the summary :D! I'm writing the first chapter, so if you have any requests for the sequel, throw 'em out there!**_

_****~Songbird341~****_

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Victorious**

"CAT! CAT, ARE YOU OKAY?" Jade screeched, her voice raspy and tired. _I wonder why she couldn't talk to me before..._ In reality, Jade was speaking through Robbie's body, but this is Cat's PoV, mind you. She doesn't understand these things yet.

"No!" She cried out, whimpering at the strain she was putting on her arms. All she wanted was to get down! She flailed her legs around, thinking only about returning to the ground, when she heard a crash. _The ruby!_

"CAaaaAAT!" Jade freaked. She trembled as she knelt down, examining the shattered remains of the ruby. "NOW WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO?" She mumbled something bitter, just out of Cat's earshot, and scooped the pieces of ruby in her hands. One of the pieces slid across her thumb, and drew blood. "Crap it!" She snapped. A drop of the thick, red liquid fell onto the shards of the gem. Instantly, a mist rose up in the air, rising up and encircling Cat. A wall of fog stretched from the ring around Cat down to the ground where Jade (in Robbie's body) sat. Encased in the mystical shroud, Jade's gaze rose up the billows of smoke until she saw a light, shining down on Cat. Before she could recuperate, she dropped the pieces of ruby, ringing out a piercing note as they hit the ground. Her gaze shifted to the ground, staring in awe as the shards rejoined in mid-air, forming the ruby's former shape, shining bright, then disappearing.

A loud voice overpowered the ringing, speaking in a different language: _"Infine, sono libero dalla mia prigione! Andrò ora, e cercare vendetta dal mio rapitore!"_ Jade's (or Robbie's) eyes met Cat's who seemed to understand the language that was, in fact, her native language, Italian. Her eyes glossed over in fear as she stared at where the ruby had been. In its place, was a woman.

Glowing from head to toe, in her elegant red dress, her pale arms outstretched, the woman looked inexplicably like Cat. Same nose, same brown eyes... The resemblance was even more uncanny when the two pairs of brown eyes met.

"Caterina? It is you?" She asked unbelievingly. Cat gulped and nodded. The woman tried to take her hand, but it passed through Cat's like Jade's had. Cat flinched, but still raised her hand, holding onto the wall with her left. The woman floated down to the floor, picked up the ladder (which pieced itself together as she reached out to it) and raised it up to Cat, so she would be secure.

Cat nodded her thanks, and began to speak. "W-who are you?"

The woman laughed softly, sounding soft and windy. "I am your great grandmother, Melissa." When Cat looked her up and down, the woman chuckled again. "I know I do not look the part, but it is true."

"M-Melissa?" Cat squeaked, blinking in confusion. Jade's hand flew up to her mouth at this sight. The woman now neared Cat more.

The woman nodded slowly, her smile disappearing as she spoke again. "Now, I understand that _mio rapitore_, my captor, has put you and your friends in danger."

Cat stared into the woman's now-fierce brown eyes. "You mean, Other Jade?"

She chuckled. "It would appear so. Marcus has a habit of doing that," Melissa reached out to Cat's friends on the ground, and they slowly stood up, looking flustered.

"How do you know about, well, us? What's going on?" Cat asked.

"I am Red Dress, Cat. From your play? The villain? But then, I am not." She began. "Not what they say I am. Allow me to explain, if you would."

"I did not steal the ruby; in fact, it was my gift to Rosina. The real thief was Marcus." Cat gasped. Melissa continued, pointing to the red shards of the ruby. "See, this ruby has very magical proportions. If you owned it, you could rule the world, if you had the mind to. And he was upset that I gave it to my most trusted friend, Rosina." She explained.

"Is that why he wants revenge on you?" She asked, like a child inquiring her mother as she told a story. Melissa shook her head, closing her eyes.

"Oh, Marcus. You see, after he stole it, he revealed his love for me. I did not return his love, so he captured my soul in the ruby and ran away with me. Once he finally let me out, I ran away, down to a fast-flowing river. It was a deadly river, one that no one dared come near. But I jumped across it, and luckily landed safely on the other side. Marcus did not..." She paused to put a hand over her heart. "Before I could escape, the ruby again trapped me, and he, as a shadow, held me captive for all these years. Since then, the story was told and retold, altered for more entertainment, until I was turned into the villain."

"Why doesn't he rule the world now?"

"Well, he must own a body in order to do so. He has taken your friend, Jadelyn's body." She paused as Cat shrieked, and hurriedly continued. "Only temporarily, of course. He has been trapped under this trap door," She pointed to the trap door above their heads. "For years, now. When you opened it that day, he and many other shadow minions he possessed were released into the world. He is only in Jade's body to get to Robbie."

Cat covered her mouth, mumbling into her hands. "No! Not Robbie! Why him?"

"Robert Shapiro is a relative to Marcus. He can only stay inside Jade for so long, since she is not a blood relative. I am prepared to save you all, if you will let me." She finished.

Cat trembled at the thought. There was a thick silence, a foreign sound after all the ringing of the broken ruby. "Why aren't you out there now?" She asked.

"Well, sadly, I cannot open the trap door. Being trapped all these years, I've lost many abilities most others possess." She explained, gesturing to Cat. "Would you like to help?"

"Anything that'll help!" She decided, unaware of what she had planned. Without hesitating, Melissa entered Cat's body, making Cat exit. But instead of being a shadow, she was bright, like a light. Like Melissa had been.

"W-what's happening?" Cat asked, only heard by Melissa, who jumped at the sound.

"What do you mean? I asked you if you would like to help." She reminded her.

"I didn't know you meant-"

"If you want me to save you all, then calm down and let me handle this. You shall be back to normal soon, Caterina. Just go down to, erm, 'Robbie'." Cat obeyed, lingering on the ladder to watch Melissa exit in her own body. _This isn't a dream!_

Cat floated down the ladder, back to her confused, disoriented friends. "H-hey guys!" She greeted them as she landed, still in a trance after what had been before her eyes.

Robbie's shadow was the first to acknowledge her. He ran over to her, trying to hug her, though his arms just went through her. "Cat! You're alive! What happened to you? Guys, it's Cat, look!" But the group hadn't even turned to her, save Jade, in Robbie's body. They couldn't hear anyone but Jade when she spoke.

"They can't hear you! You both don't have bodies! Only I can hear you guys, now." Jade explained. The sound of her voice caught Beck, Tori and Andre's attention, who zipped around.

"Jade? Robbie, do you see Jade?" Beck asked, half-wondering if he was hallucinating. "Robbie" rolled his eyes.

"You're looking at her, sort of..." Jade's voice came out of Robbie's mouth. "I took Robbie's body, Cat and Robbie are shadows, and they're-" Suddenly, Robbie stood very still.

Andre waved a hand in his face. "Robbie/Jade?" He asked. Robbie shook his head and spoke again.

"Hey guys! I'm back in my body!" Robbie's voice was back where it should've been. So, where was Jade's?

"Where's Cat and Jade?" Tori asked in horror. For the two shadow-girls were nowhere to be found.

_**Where did they go? Stay tuned! And PLEASE review! 6 reviews and I'll update!**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Okay, turns out, this is the last chapter before the Epilogue. Sorry :( The chapter that was going to be before this was a pointless filler I wrote at 2 AM, so I'm sparing you and putting this chapter in. Don't hate me for shortening it! **_

_**But I am writing a sequel! It will be VERY exciting, and will go into more depth of the past of Shadows vs Light! This is was my favorite chapter to write, so I hope you like it! **_

**DISCLAIMER: Nope. Not owning the characters. Just the idea. If you were wondering, which I know you weren't. But still...**

The curtain was about to open.

Cat/Melissa had made it just in time. She ran through the backstage, ignoring people speaking to her. Well, speaking to _Cat_. But she froze in place, right behind the curtain. Because her eyes connected with _his_.

"Marcus. Stealing souls again, I see..." She noticed, crossing her arms. At the sound of her voice, Marcus knew who it was.

"M-Melissa? How did you-?" He stuttered, but she interrupted him brusquely.

"The question is not how did I, but why did you? Why did you decide to ruin these children's play by spreading a lie about me?" Beyond notice, the curtain parted, a full house staring at what appeared to be Jade West and Cat Valentine arguing.

"B-because I wanted revenge! For all those years of rejection from you and every girl like you!" Marcus screamed through Jade, anger bubbling over like a pot too long left on the stove.

"Well, you have your revenge. Now, I'll have mine." Melissa smirked, reaching out a hand. "Outside of these bodies." She ordered. Marcus was happy to follow her orders, exiting Jade's body, as Melissa did Cat's. Instantly, Cat and Jade were back in their own bodies, watching Melissa and Marcus fight.

Cat and Jade looked at each other. "What's going on?" Cat squeaked. Jade just shook her head and pointed to Marcus and Melissa.

Melissa raised her hand, mumbling something, and instantly, light shot out of it, beaming up at the ceiling. Marcus did the same, but instead of light, darkness filled the gap. Simultaneously, they lowered their hands, poised to fight. They looked at each other expectantly.

"It's been years since we did this, Marcus. I've been practicing in that ruby of yours, and I have a few tricks up my sleeve." She warned him, walking closer to him, stretching her arm farther.

"Oh, Melissa. We both know you're no match for me, as you never were. Give it up. You don't want a part of this, do you?" He reasoned with her, also nearing her, expecting her to give in. But she nodded firmly.

"Whether I want it or not, I am a part of this. So stop stalling and handle this like the man you are not!" She threw her hand forward, sending a glowing light his way. But it stopped inches from his face, his hand in the air.

"I've learned a few tricks too, Mel." He squeezed his fist, and without even touching it, the light disappeared. Melissa looked distraught at this, but shook it off and readied herself once again.

They circled each other, one waiting for the other to fire. She walked elegantly around the stage, looking at Cat, who was chewing on her nails anxiously. But the distraction did not serve her well. Suddenly, a sharp pain burst into her lower back. She turned to look, and saw a bolt of darkness tearing away at her glowing beams. Scowling, she turned to him, but he was already next to her, circling her like a lion preparing to attack his prey.

"You have nothing. I am the winner, Mel. No one will believe your story. I've already been named champion. All your doing is wasting your time." Melissa clenched her fists as he spoke, whipped around and thrust her hand in front of her.

Instantly, Marcus reared away, as a light bolt hit him in the chest, searing into his shadow. He growled and threw a shadow at her, which she stopped and crushed.

She shot at him, but he dodged, making the light hit the wall, a glowing spot beaming off of it. Marcus laughed, thinking he had outwitted her. But she raised her hand, twisting her wrist, which pulled the light off the wall and right into his side. He fell to the ground, groaning in pain. Her turn to circle him.

"What's wrong, Mark? Losing at your own game?" She taunted, forming another light behind her back. He grimaced as she continued. "I always knew I would come out on top. Now, it's only a matter of time before-" Next thing she knew, she was thrown against the stone walls. Everyone watching, including Cat and Jade, gasped at this. Marcus chucked evilly, closing in on Melissa.

"What's that now? Feeling down? Or should I say, dim?" He threw more darkness at her, creating a hole in her stomach, making her cry out and attempt to stumble away, but instead, fall to the ground.

"Have a nice trip?" He joked, raising his hand. "See you next fall!" He laughed as he threw more darkness, wounding her in the leg. She stumbled, trying to stand, but he stepped on her foot. "Careful, now!" He threw another shadow at her arm, making her finally fall back down to the ground.

Cat squealed "No!" Jade dug her nails into her palms and fought back screams. Everyone in the audience was crying out. But it all fell silent when Melissa made no movements.

"You see that? I've won! I am the ultimate! Like I always knew!" Marcus shouted to the audience, bragging. He flung his hands in the air, in victory. Everyone "boo"ed and "hiss"ed at him, but he didn't mind. He felt pretty good about himself then, basking in his glory. Until a diamond rolled to his feet. He spun around, finding Melissa, standing up, staring at him.

"You thought you'd won, did you not? Well, think again!" She stared into his red eyes. "I have been making a little something inside that ruby, you know. You didn't think it would be that easy! Oh yes, now you shall reap what you sowed. You let a lie live on through the world, so I shall reveal the truth. It was you, Marcus, who stole the ruby I gave Rosina. It was you who ran away with me! You captured me in the ruby when I denied your love, and held me hostage. I denied it once, and yes, I shall deny it again! You love no one but yourself! And it's the end of the havoc you've wreaked upon this world." She roared, everyone's eyes on her as she raised a hand toward the diamond at his feet. "Now, for all the pain and suffering you've brought upon me and my descendants after me. For all the endless years wasting away in that DeathGem! For all the lies you've told and the truths you've twisted time and time again! I summon all the hurricanes and earthquakes and typhoons of the earth! All the lightning and rolling thunder and breaking dawns and setting suns! The rain and the hail and the snow, and all the burning stars in the sky! Let them all wreak unto you the mercilessness and shamelessness you've wreaked upon people across the nations. I was right there beside you, watching every heart you've broken, every life you've stricken with fear, every soul you've stolen. No longer will it go on! And by the forces from every end of this world, may you rest inside this diamond until you've drowned in your own misery!" She finished. Instantly, lightning struck out of the sky. Rain poured down on her, but she was not wet. Thunder rolled, and wind howled. She extended her fingers to the diamond, and it began to suck Marcus in. The vacuum was so strong he could not escape, and was slowly pulled into the gem for what would be an eternity. His last words were these: "You think you've finished me! But I will escape! Yes, my friends, this is only temporary! I've only begun! I will not give up, Melissa, for even you know: The Show Must Go On!"

And the foolish audience cheered, as though it was the best play they had ever seen. And it probably was. For the best acting is when you're not acting at all.

. . . . .

_**Don't worry! That's not the end! The epilogue and sneak peek for the sequel of this story (coming some time in November or early December) will be released in the next and final chapter of this story! Thanks, shout-outs and fun stuff will be at the end of the epilogue. Please please PLEASE review! Yes, that pretty blue button down there! You know which one it is!**_


	11. Epilogue and Recognitions

**EPILOGUE**

_**Thank you for reading this far! Specific thanks are down at the bottom, along with a summary and sneak peek of the sequel of this story, now named The Coming Battle! Read on, brethren and sisteren :D**_

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Victorious!**

Cat and Jade stared at the glowing figure that was Melissa. The audience behind them erupted in clapping and cheers, but neither of them turned as they gazed at the diamond in the woman's pale hands. She looked at them and smiled, cradling the diamond in her long, entangled fingers.

"You are safe, now. But I fear a greater darkness may become again. I forbid you to open that trap door, and never fall too deep into the shadows. The world is the dangerous place, and the other worlds inside it, even more so. Keep your eyes open, and don't ever forget what you've seen today. For in your futures, Jadelyn and Caterina, I see many battles, of both dark and light. You are full of light!" She glanced down at the diamond she held. "Do not become mistaken. For those who think they are of the shadows," She looked at Jade. "Become of the shadows." She nodded her farewells, and disappeared, a small, white feather the only sign of her ever existing.

Cat ran up and picked up the feather, gazing at it as the curtains closed. Jade stood, a dazed look in the eyes, staring straight ahead. Those words Melissa had said, they seemed so directed at her. Was she becoming one of the Shadows? Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a shadow with shiny orange eyes smile at her and float down into the trap door, which slammed behind. Had only Jade seen it?

One would wonder why Jade was a shadow as she departed her body, whilst Cat was a light. Jade wondered this also. And one day, she would come to learn why...

. . . . .

Robbie and Beck scrambled up the ladder and out of the trap door, to find the glowing figure fly away, something floating down from her. Robbie saw Cat run up to where the Woman had stood, and ran to her. He grabbed her and whipped her around. She was hardly able to let out the word "Robbie" before he kissed her. He pulled her head close to his and kissed her passionately, holding her tight like he would never let go. Cat clung to him, feeling like it had been an eternity since they had seen each other, though it had only been a night. She was more afraid of the world now: of Shadows, lurking around where you could not see them. Of battles between light and darkness, Good and Evil. Of who these shadows were, and what part they would play in her future. But with that fear came a certain courage, lying deep inside her heart, waiting to be awakened. Something that was unfamiliar to Cat Valentine.

Robbie finally released the small redhead reluctantly, only wanting to hold her close and never leave her again. He was scared too, but of other things: of Cat being in trouble, and he not being able to save her. Of not being strong enough to help her when she needed it, like most boyfriends were. He knew he was going to have to put down the puppet and pick up the weights. If something like this ever happened again, he would need to be strong. So he would be.

Beck ran up to his Gothic girl, Jade. He wrapped her in his arms and kissed her. Jade smiled as he pulled away, Beck turning her around and hugging her tight, planting kisses on her forehead. She felt like a three-year-old, but who cared?

"Don't ever become a shadow, or whatever you were, again! And don't leave me! Ever!" He ordered her. Jade nodded and kissed his arms, which were resting on her collar bone.

"No guarantees," She laughed. Beck thought it was a joke, and laughed along. But Jade knew it was no joke. She just didn't know when the punchline would come along.

"Hey, we should go get Tori and Andre," Beck suggested, but Jade shook her head and leaned in for another kiss, which he denied. "Come on, let's go fill them in on everything. I'm still kinda lost..." He motioned over to Robbie and Cat. Cat was talking a mile a minute, telling him about everything that had happened, until Robbie nodded to Beck and Jade, and they walked up to him. They followed him down the trap door, hesitating as it swung open, flinging dust, as always.

Tori and Andre sat down on the floor, playing an endless game of Tag, when Tori heard a creak. Andre heard it too, and gave her a strange, unidentified look. She shook her head, looking up at the ceiling. Andre stood up, putting a hand on her shoulder, and walked under the trap door. "Who's there? What do you want?"

"For you to shut up and climb the ladder, idiot!" Jade ordered, irked at his edginess. "And hurry up. This door is heavy..." She grumbled.

Beck's voice rang out. "You're not even holding it!"

He could picture Jade rolling her eyes. "Yeah, but you are, and I don't want you all sweaty when I kiss you. SO HURRY UP!" She screeched at Andre. He grabbed Tori and they climbed the ladder.

Finally, they reached the top of the ladder, and were greeted by hugs from everyone but Jade. She stood there, her arms crossed, with Beck staring at her. She smirked and joined the group hug, though she had never hated anything more than group hugs. Well, maybe she had...

The friends erupted in explanations, mostly coming from Cat and Jade. They informed them on everything: Marcus, Melissa, Shadows, Rubies, and everything between. Jade skipped what Melissa had said to her, of course.

At the end of the questions, Cat spoke. "I can't believe my great-grandmother was framed for something she didn't do. That's not fair..." She complained.

Jade side-hugged her, Tori laid a hand on her shoulder, Andre patted her head, and Beck rubbed her back. Cat just frowned at each of them, Jade knowing why she was so forlorn. _She hates sad endings._ She had always known that about her best friend. They depress her. That's why they could never watch Jade's favorite movies. Heck, they couldn't watch _Titanic_, a classic!

But Jade had an idea.

. . . . .

"You want to _help someone_?" Tori asked in disbelief.

Jade rolled her eyes. "Yeah, whatever. Just don't go think I'd help _you_ any time soon, Dorothy. I only help certain people..." She crossed her arms.

"So, you want to change the play?" Andre questioned.

"Thank you, for being a well-oiled tape recorder!" She snapped. "So yes, we're changing the play. And you," She pointed to Robbie, who flinched. "Are now the bad guy."

His eyes bulged. "W-what?" But Jade just nodded slowly, relishing his horror.

. . . . .

_Smash!_

A shattered ruby lay on the stage floor.

"Marcus, how could you?" 'Rosina' gasped, looking into 'Marcus's' eyes, resisting the strange urge she had always struggled with: to look at the audience. But she didn't shift her gaze from Robbie/Marcus.

"I knew the power of this gem, Rosie, and I couldn't pass up the opportunity! But now," He looked at the shattered ruby on the ground. "I realize I wanted so much more than fortune! I couldn't even look at it anymore!"

"Red Dress" walked up to Marcus slowly, peering at him. "What do you want, Marcus?"

He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close. "All I want is you, Red. All I want is you." He kissed her, and pointed a gun (really a water gun) up to the ceiling, as the cords attached to their harnesses pulled them to the ceiling, and out of sight.

Crew members helped them out of their harnesses, onto the catwalk. Robbie wrapped his arms around Cat from behind, as they watched the rest of the play unfold. Just in time for Beck's ending dialogue, addressed to the audience.

"Well, we found the unsuspected culprit. I had never expected Marcus to steal the ruby, but looks can be deceiving. I do wonder, time to time, who that Red Dress was. She was my second suspect, but I knew nothing about her. It turns out, she was as clean as Rosina, my love." He eyed Jade in the wings, who smiled as he spoke, ignoring the Rosina comment. But suddenly, he walked over to her, and pulled her onstage. "But it turns out, Rosina was not my love for long. She was beautiful, yes, but Theo found much more in her than I had. So really, I knew I could not separate them. But I found someone else that suited me more. Darla De'Leaure. Or, should I say, Darla Lifford, as of now." He pulled her in and kissed her, then turned back to the audience. "I must say, things did not go as expected. I never caught the thief, who ended up turning himself in. I fell out of love with Rosina shortly after. It was a wild ride," He looked in the wings, and at the catwalk, where he knew Cat and Robbie could see him, and winked. Cat and Robbie hurried down the ladder, and to the stage, to meet Tori, Andre, Beck and Jade, standing on the stage. Beck put his arms around all his friends; his crazy, absurd group of friends. "And all was well when we finished. Needless to say, The Show Must Go On. And it did."

_Finish_

_**Thank you all for reading! This has been so fun to write, and even more fun to see your reactions! Your reviews each mean so much to me as a writer! **_

_**Thank you: Infinityforever7, Msjei09, Yogabbagabba18, Jlevi, Lowlaury, LizGilliesFanForever, Minilikescoffee, Godschildtweety, Jeremy Shane, The Littlest Ragamuffin, PurpleVolcano, Im Right Here 13, Andrea1301, StrawberryAngel143, Beveryafraid, Mazeygrace18, Dancerxforxlifex3, and all the anonymous reviews! Thanks for not one single flame, without me even asking! You are all super awesome, and every review makes me do an embarrassing little happy dance :D**_

_**So yeah, you're all amazing and wonderful and awesome and cool and stuff! Now, down to business. Who wants a summary and sneak peek of the next story?**_

_**. . . . .**_

**The Coming Battle by Songbird341 (That's me)**

**Summary: *Sequel to The Show Must Go On* After the Shadow/Light incident, Jade and Cat thought their adventures were over, and opened a talent show. What happens when their star performer is really a Light messenger, sent to prepare them for the ultimate battle between Light and Darkness?**

"That. It's a note," Jade pulled the paper out of its clutches. "It was carrying a note?"

"_She_, Jade. _She_ was carrying it. Mira's a _she_!" Cat corrected her. Jade groaned inwardly and unrolled the note.

"I can't understand it! It all looks like it's upside-down or something!" She thrust the paper at Cat. "You try and decode it! You're always doing those stupid puzzles..." She grumbled, embarrassed that she couldn't read it herself.

"Oh! It's Italian! Kay kay..." Cat scanned the page and began, clearing her throat.

_"A time is near_

_To face our offenders_

_To conquer our destroyers_

_To stop the past's repetitive future_

_So sent to you, our warriors_

_The chosen ones,_

_An attendant_

_Who will train you and ready you_

_For that coming time."_ She finished. She looked up at Jade, who was zoned out. "What's that supposed to mean?" She asked softly, no offense even hinted in her voice. Only pure confusion and worry.

. . . . .

_**There's your sneak peek! Now, I will release the first chapter soon. How long until I release it will be based on how many reviews this whole story gets by the end of next week (by Nov. 19). The more reviews, the closer it gets. I'm writing it right now, and it's gonna be good!**_

_**And now, I bid you all adieu!**_

_****~Songbird341~****_


	12. Sequel Notice

_**Hello, people!**_

_**If you happen to still have me on story alert, I'd like to let you know that the sequel to this story is up, if you weren't aware, called The Coming Battle. You can visit my profile page and find it. Thanks for reading!**_

_****~Songbird341~****_


End file.
